


A Little Glass Vial

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, magical non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Bucky and the reader visit the inner sanctum and an accident releases foreign dust into the air. As they inhale it, it takes over. And it fights back, preventing them from getting away.





	A Little Glass Vial

**Author's Note:**

> Square: sex pollen  
Warning: SMUT, magical/pollen non-con, oral (female receiving), overstimulation  
Pairing: Bucky x Reader (Y/N)

“Why do you think they keep all this stuff?” You stroked the spine of a book, watching the foreign gold lettering disappear and reappear under your fingertips. “Do you think Strange uses this stuff, or is it more like a bank of dangerous objects?”

Bucky’s metal hand clacked against a glass container he picked up. “Something like that. Danger is something to curate. To possess for a rainy day.” The contents of the jar shifted as he sat it down. With a bemused hum, he picked up a lens circled by silver and looked at you through it. “Woah! You gotta see this!”

Why in the world Strange had left you two unchaperoned in one of the Sanctum’s many artifact rooms was beyond you. The tiny smidgen of magic that sometimes sparkled from your fingertips was your only guess. Still, as much as Doctor Strange was “glad to have you,” he had study hours.

“This can’t be all bad.” You picked up a tiny green vial of a sand-like substance. “Bucky?” He wasn’t there when you turned around. But when you looked back at the shelf, he was suddenly in your face.

“Boo!”

Your fingertips crackled. The viral shattered. The sand inside puffed around you in a powder, covering you both.

“Now you’ve done it,” you sputtered, coughing through the cloud of dust. A warmth took over your throat. As it spread through your body, you knew something was wrong. And incredibly right. “James?” You sounded wrecked. Like you’d just… oh no.

His eyes were hazed. The irises were barely there, totally eclipsed by his pupils. “Y/N.” His growl sent a shiver down your spine. “Come here.”

“Yes.”

Hesitantly you took a step towards him. His hands flashed out, snagging your wrists and tugging you close. The shortened proximity heightened the effect of the dust. Bucky moaned, igniting a flame in your belly. The floor seemed to shift. Before you could fall, he caught under your shoulders and knees. A few steps and a hastily cleared table later, you were spread out in front of him.

Your legs were jostled this way and that while he struggled to remove your gear. Fumbling, you at least opened your vest so that your erect nipples were exposed to the air. The longer it took him, the deeper he growled. He nipped at your hip the second the fabric was gone. You jolted, started again, and your fingers crackled. Bucky pinned your wrists to the table, thumbs against your pulse points. Any other night, that would have calmed you. But with the… dust-pollen taking over your system, the direct contact to those points made you wet. Bucky hummed and breathed deeply.

“Mine,” he murmured into your skin. He flattened his tongue against your sex, making you arch off the table. You gasped and fell back as he did it again. The thrashing that followed left you helpless. You couldn’t get away. And you couldn’t get closer. Bucky pinned you down with his flesh arm. The skin to skin contact crossed your eyes with the extra zing of effect. His metal hand let go of your other wrist to assist his tongue. Nosily he sucked and drank your arousal. Hands free, you tended to your breasts, toying with your nipples and making your walls clench around him.

The frizzing of his thumb over your clit had you crying out. But the pollen was still stuck in your throat, constricting it and ensuring that you couldn’t alert any distracting help from interfering. _Getting help isn’t what you want._ Help? Why would… a rare deep breath cleared your mind for just a second. Then the fog rolled in deeper. You gave in. Bucky was just going to have to make do with your softer sounds. He was making plenty of his own. Hungry sounds. Delighted ones as your cunt gave him what he wanted.

Building. So close. You grasped at his hair. Grounding. You mewled for him. He hummed for you.

Your first orgasm was hardly over before he’d tugged you to the end of the table and was unhooking his belt. Each barely controlled thrust sparkled the edges of your nerves. He didn’t wait after sheathing himself in you. The thrusts were hard. Deliberate. Exploratory until he re-found your boneless buttons. Boneless can’t fight back. _Pleasure feels better than fighting._ What? Where had thought-

“Y/N-“

“Buck… something’s wrong.”

“I know. But you feel so good.” He hiked your thighs around his waist, digging his fingers into your skin. “Love having you under me like this. Taking me so well,” he bit off into a whine, thrusting harder. “Gonna,” he panted, “gonna fill you up. So full of my cock now. You’re gonna be full all day.”

The staccato promises caught your breathing, making it come out in halts and jumps. You clawed down his stomach, smiling as he hissed. He leaned down, catching your lips. Now he controlled further what oxygen made it to your brain. He was sweaty. As were you.

“Need you.”

“Cum, Y/N. Give it to me.”

You slid up and down on the desk until he gripped your waist and held you in place. In. Out. Full. Empty. Full. Chest tight. Pussy clamping down. Eyes closing. Cumming. Being filled. Bucky cried into your mouth as he came. But you both needed more.

_More. More. More._

The world spun as Bucky flipped you onto your stomach. Sex pollen plus super-soldier serum pressed against your ass. He was hard again. And needy. He spread your ass cheeks and murmured your name, seeing the mess there. Without warning, he filled you again. The sensitivity inside you said you would come again. Soon.

_More. More. More._

Sensitive. Tired. “Buck. Bucky?”

“Mine. More.”

Something wasn’t right. You gasped for air, using it to clear your head. A second later, Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around your throat. Your gaze rolled back into your head. _Don’t think. Pleasure. Take pleasure._

Neither of you was going to be able to stop. Panicked, you tried to arch up from the table. Between your own resisting muscles and Bucky’s hand flashing to between your shoulder blades, it failed. He nipped and sucked his way across your back, biting hard into your shoulder. You had to do something. This could last another few rounds, or- If he hurt you he’d never forgive himself. Under the haze of arousal, a fractured plan formed.

You stretched out your hand and willed a burst to escape. A static charge not unlike ball lightning meandered its way through the hall, passing through glass chambers and bookcases like a ghost. One hope held through the darkness threatening to swallow you. Stairwell. If magic burst out there, Strange would come.

_Cum. Cum. Cum._

A weak cry spilled from your lips as Bucky filled you again. But he didn’t move away. So sensitive. Tears blurred your vision further.

“Baby,” he whimpered, “I can’t- I can’t hold back-“

“I know. M’ neither. I’m send- sending for help.”

The fluttering of a red cape was the last thing you heard before you both slid to the floor, exhausted.

***

“Y/N? Please, baby, wake up.”

The hospital machines whined and beeped as they were overflooded with energy. You sat straight up in bed. The dust. The Sex. Darkness. A movement to your right made you flinch. After a breath, you were able to see Bucky standing by your side, his hands raised in surrender. They twitched midair. “Bucky,” you rasped. Still, he hesitated. He was scared to touch you. “Please.” You reached out, relaxing the second his hand was in yours.

With a sigh, he collapsed into his chair. He rubbed his cheek against your hand. “I- I thought I- Strange says you’re going to be okay.”

“I have to agree with him.” You relaxed back into your pillows. An ache in your shoulder reminded you of his love bite. “I’m fine, just… extremely sexed out,” you finished with a chuckle. It took an extra tilt of your head to catch his eye. “Though I have to say, I’m not surprised that I passed out. You’ve taken me pretty close before.”

“I could have hurt you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I lost control.”

“Blame the sex pollen.” You gave his hand a squeeze. “But let that be a lesson not to startle me when we’re surrounded by magical objects, hmm?” That made him crack a smile. “Hold me.”

“But the… pollen?”

With a tug, you pulled him to lay in the bed with you. “I don’t feel any more magic. We’re safe.” His eyes closed as you stroked your fingers through his hair. “I always feel safer with you.” His even breathing carried you with him into sleep. Sex pollen free sleep.


End file.
